Jaden Osiris
Jaden Osiris is the Director of Rise Colony's public security force. She was a former Scorpions Operative who had served a brief enlistment period within the private military firm before leaving due to personal reasons. It is implied heavily that Jaden was a Combat Splicer created to serve as an espionage and infiltration unit during the Resource War. Public records provide little to no context behind this, and additional information - available only to high-ranking members of EarthGov - is either heavily redacted or missing entirely. She does not maintain the security clearance to access these redactions, even as a Colony Security Director. __TOC__ Jaden was formerly a human from Ireland who unknowingly took part in the genetic splicing program during the height of the Resource War, after which the memory of her previous life was wiped in an effort to create the ultimate infiltration splicer - all she remembers is what she was, and where she lived, but nothing regarding her life as a human prior to undergoing the genetic splicing. She served on Mars for the majority of the war until its conclusion, having taken part in many different combat operations. Records were sealed regarding her service and there is no recollection of the interim period between the end of the war and when she first arrived in Dawn Colony in late-2133. Her memory was wiped again, with only brief fragments flaring infrequently upon triggers, but she otherwise has no knowledge of what took place during that time. Such records are non-existent even for EarthGov. During an active period of service with Dawn City Colony Security, Jaden took part in the events that led up to its downfall, but became mortally wounded following the delaying action to allow for a district-wide evacuation of the city's Gate District. She was recovered and given extensive first aid during transit to Rise Colony, where the remaining officers who served Dawn Colony would be assigned. Jaden served a brief period as the Tactical Executive Officer for Colony Security under Captain Arevir Baelfang until a mass reassignment of the department's command staff elevated her to becoming the Director of Colony Security for the Rise Colony Gate District, Yosemite Sector Precinct 201. Personality Most would describe Jaden as being calm and collected, tempered through her experiences throughout her life and yet still being largely approachable as an individual. As the Colony Security Director she's worked to reduce the stigma of leadership being uncaring for the citizens they swear to protect by personally going out on patrols to help keep the streets clear of violence and crime. She's often very affectionate towards even strangers of whom she finds physically attractive, even closer to the level of intimacy with the people she considers close friends. She is even self-admittedly promiscuous, quick to try and get into the pants of anyone who accepts and reciprocates her advances. She does maintain a steady, open relationship with Kanrik Aleister. When in the line of duty, she's focused and calm; this is displayed clearly when in the middle of combat, where she is able to relay orders while focusing in on whatever she is involved with. Abilities Jaden has adapted well to cybernetics augmenting her abilities, naturally or otherwise. She is naturally agile, her nimbleness and flexibility giving credence to her abilities to move in quick and strike hard. While she favors the use of small-arms personal weapons, she has recently adopted a more direct, melee-focused combat style, and has used her weapons with a considerable level of expertise. Her armor also provides her with enough durability to take a not-insignificant amount of hits. Equipment No matter her 'loadout' Jaden is often seen wearing the same outfit when on duty - the usual white and black of Colony Security's uniform, with additional armor plating on the chest, around her thighs, and covering her arms and legs. She wears either a full-body suit underneath or a two-piece nano-polymer suit which reveals her biceps, hips, and thighs, and covers the rest of her body otherwise. When configured for ranged combat she uses a modified Anti-Material Rifle that fires magnetic rail bolts. For melee, she uses a large, one-edged greatsword that magnetically locks to the back of her armor but is otherwise lightweight enough for her strength-enhanced augmented arms to carry without issue. Nature of Splicing & Augmentations As a splicer, Jaden's original purpose was to be an infiltration unit - an expert in espionage and direct combat, whenever necessary. Her appearance was designed specifically to draw attention to herself and to allure otherwise unsuspecting targets as a distraction. This lends to her promiscuity later in life as her physical appearance was purposefully created to be attractive and alluring. Spliced with the DNA of a Great White Shark and with her physical appearance altered to reflect such, Jaden is able to swim without breathing underwater - but did not receive the trait of rough skin that is the quality of a shark, her skin instead being smooth to the touch like a normal human body. Curiously, Jaden does not physically age, either - whether it was a neutralizing agent injected into her during splicing or something else remains to be seen. Jaden was spliced at the age of 28 - and she has maintained the same physical appearance since then with little in regards to wear and tear. Cybernetics Jaden's cybernetic implants include having one eye, both of her arms, and legs. Her eye prosthetic functions as an analytical device designed to provide her with multiple types of peripheral modes - night-vision, thermal vision, etc. It is also capable of supplying her with immediate battlefield analysis detailing combatants, capabilities, and terrain to help her determine the best course of action. Both of her arms are prosthetic with flesh fused over to hide this fact, but they both give her the capability to feel as normal, with receptors along the internal chassis sending signals to her brain, and to lift up to twice her weight. Her leg prosthetics enable her faster movement and also work in conjunction with her arms to help her lift heavy objects. Implants A variety of implants were installed and replaced over time, mainly with the focus of helping her aim firearms, though she has received some recently that augments her strength and capability to regenerate lost tissue and to numb physical pain during combat. She had accepted an infusion of nano-machines to help restore her body to peak physical condition over time should she sustain damage. OOC Information Jaden is easily contacted via her Comm-Link. Her personal information is easily accessible by anyone. If she is not in the EarthGov tower she can easily be found wandering around the colony on patrol. She's usually easily approachable or you will have to have a reason for her to approach you. The character is available for RP involving sexual and explicit themes. Category:Character Category:Player Character